Change
by xXMoonlight ShadowXx
Summary: It's Christmas, and Tifa throws a bash for good time's sake. Naturally, Yuffie causes havoc with partnersincrime Denzel and Marlene. CloTi, Denzelene...I guess...and good old holiday madness!


**_Hola again, everyone! Okay, so I said I do all Zelda fics now...well, I lied. There was this idea...and it was in my head...and I couldn't help it. Final Fantasy: Advent Children is such an awesome movie! I don't know the characters that well, so I'm sorry if it's really OOC, but I tried the best I could to put people in. We'll call it a "Christmas in July...er, June" story, because the only scenario that would work was if it was Christmas time. It's a CloTi/ Denzelene...ish fic, with a bit of Yuffie mischeif! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Psst! 'Ey, Denzel!" 

Turning around, he nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand clamped over his mouth, preventing him from yelling. He was pulled behind the bar, turning to find Yuffie with a tight hold on him, Marlene giggling uncontrollably into her palm. The Wutai warrior grinned. "I need to give you your Christmas gift."

Denzel frowned. "Then why are we…"

"Shhhh!"

Marlene's whole frame was shaking with mirth, and he glared at her for a second before whispering, "Then why are we behind the bar? Tifa doesn't like us back here, anyway."

Yuffie didn't miss a beat. "Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, will it? Besides…it'll benefit her and you. Killing two birds with one stone and all, right?"

He couldn't help but cock an eyebrow. "Too poor to get a real present?"

She shrugged. "Pay's hard to come across. But it's the thought that counts," she added in her defense as Denzel shook his head. Marlene was curled up in a ball trying not to laugh loudly.

"Okay, so…what are you up to?"

Yuffie's eyes glinted. "You said you wanted Cloud to spend more time at home, so that's what I'm gonna do, on a budget including you two punks, a part of Barret's arm, a thing of mistletoe, and alcohol. _Lots of alcohol_."

Marlene, who had finally recovered from her laughing fit, looked up. "How are we gonna get that? There 'r too many grown-ups."

Still grinning, she pointed to herself. "Leave that to me. Okay, so here's what you gotta do…"

* * *

Vincent watched, slightly amused as Barret tilted his head back, downing the rest of his drink in just a few gulps. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Haaa…'at's the stuff right there." 

He rubbed his temples, giving a small grunt. So far, the only thing he could remember about this dinner was the incredibly painful headache Barret was giving him with his foghorn of a voice, coupled by Reno's jokes and Marlene and Denzel running about.

"Vinniiiiieee!"

How he forgot about Yuffie was beyond him.

Bouncing like a child on sugar, she grinned as she kissed him on the cheek jokingly. "My, aren't _you_ in rare form tonight! And look; you're even wearing something suited to the occasion!"

He felt his eye twitch as she noted his usual bloodred outfit. "Yuffie, you're too young for alcohol," he said simply.

"Who said I've been anywhere near it?" she pouted. "And I _could_ have some if I wanted to; it's not like anyone cares."

Vincent sighed. "Fine. Just please…leave me alone."

"Not until I've given you your Christmas present!" she chirped, shoving a box into his hands.

Hesitatingly, he opened it, half expecting a cat to jump out at him. He wasn't lucky enough, and he went silent for a few minutes, staring at the cell phone in his hands.

"Ta-da! Now you can't lose touch with us, and everyone else's numbers are already in there! Take that, Mr. Disappear-for-Two-Years!"

Joys.

Apparently, she didn't care whether he liked it or not, because she bounced away as the door opened and Cloud walked in, a black coat shielding him from the cold outside. "Clouuuuud!" she shouted, and Vincent winced at her voice. At least it wasn't him this time.

Cloud looked partially shocked as Yuffie ran up, pecking him on the cheek as well. "Good you could make it!"

"Cloud!"

She was beat out by Denzel and Marlene, who ran up to him. He smiled, messing up Denzel's hair with his hand. "Hey, kid. How ya been?"

Denzel grinned up at him. "We were starting to think you wouldn't come!"

"Well, look who decided to show up! Spike, what up, foo?"

Marlene looked up as Barret strode over, clapping a hand on her shoulder. His other hand was holding another beer glass. "Tryna be all dramatic again, huh? Showin' up late to yer own party…"

He shrugged. "Last minute delivery. I see _you_ haven't been messing around when it comes to drinking."

Barret grinned. "'Ey, give me a glass of beer and I'm off! No man could out-drink me!"

Marlene looked up at her adoptive father. "Then you should tell that to Rude and Reno. Reno's been bragging that his friend can beat out anyone in a drinking contest!"

He couldn't resist. "Oh, he has, has he?"

Setting down his half-empty glass, he stomped his way over to the bar, where Reno was urging his friend on. "Cummon Rude, you've got him beat now!"

Cid was showing signs of slowing down, three large glasses in front of him, but Rude had him beat out by far. Five empty glasses on the table, he finished off a last one, trying to focus as he looked over at Cid, who was doing poorly at keeping his head up. Reno, grinning, began collecting money from his bettors. "Aaaand we have a winner!"

Tifa rolled her eyes, supporting him in her shoulder. "Okay, Cid…you've definitely had enough for now."

There was –of course- protest. "Aww, cummon! I c'n take the effer! Goddammit, woman, lemmego!"

She banged his beer glass over his head, successfully knocking him out and shattering the glass. Reno grinned wider. "Nice job. He's a loud 'un."

Turning back, he began shouting over the noise as if he were an announcer at a boxer's match. "Alrighty, then! That's one man down, anyone else up to the challenge? Who thinks they can beat the amazing Rude in a battle of beeeeerrrr!"

The room went silent as Barret's large feet thumped against the floor, and he sat down at the table in front of Rude. The man put his sunglasses back on to hide his alcohol-hazed eyes. Cloud came over, followed by Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa, who'd left Cid to "sleep" off his drunken stupor in one of the booths. Cait Sith was sitting in the middle of the table, watching and serving as a referee. "Okay, then, buds! This'll be a fair fight, no spillin' the drinks or spittin' it out! We'll go on 'til one of ya is knocked out like Cid back in the corner. Peoples, take ya bets now!"

Reno was already ahead of him, calling out to the crowd. "I'll wager fifty that Rude beats Barret!"

"Fifty? You wuss…seventy-five!"

He glared at Yuffie. "You don't even have that much money on you!"

"Yeah, I do! Hah, I'll bet I got way more 'n you!"

Face growing as red as his hair, he looked away. "A hundred, then!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

Leaning over to Rude, he whispered in his ear. "Please win, Rude…I don't have a hundred."

Yuffie looked over at Marlene, who was sitting at her father's side patiently. She smiled and waved as the Wufei girl winked at her. Barret hunched over the table, watching Rude. "Alright…it's on, foo!"

Six glasses each were set on the table in front of them. Cait Sith glanced at them both. "Ready then, lads? Drink!"

They went at it as if they'd heard a drought was coming, draining their glasses and keeping Tifa on her toes as she rushed to keep the line of beer going. Cloud raised an eyebrow, a hand on Denzel's shoulder. "He always _did_ look like a giant bear…I'm afraid to know what he'll resemble once this is done."

Denzel laughed. "Poor Marlene."

Marlene didn't seem to mind, though. As her father grew more and more drunk, she began absentmindedly poking at his mechanical arm, curious about its strange feel and structure. Yuffie watched her, nodding whenever the girl looked over to her. Just a few more drinks…

Slowly, the group watched as Rude began to stop, shaking his head and pausing for a minute. He slowly finished his eighth beer, stopping again. Barret drained his eighth easily, grabbing a ninth and finishing it with gusto. Reno's eyes went wide, and he began cursing under his breath. Yuffie giggled at him. "Not in front of the kids, Reno."

He glared at her. "Bitch," he mouthed, turning as there was a _thump_ on the table.

Rude's head was resting there, mouth wide open in a drunken snore. The room fell silent, save for him, as they watched Barret.

Draining his eleventh, the black man let out a satisfied sigh as he slammed the glass down, his other hand resting on Marlene's shoulder. "Like I said b'fore…'at's the stuff right there."

And with that, he went face-first into the table.

Yuffie let out a cry of delight as she jumped in Reno's pale face. "Hahaaha, I win! Where's my money, huh?"

He was off like a rocket, Yuffie trailing behind him. "You _cheater_!"

* * *

Tifa sighed, peering at Barret and nudging his arm, which hadn't left Marlene's shoulder. She struggled as its weight nearly crushed her. "Barret…get _off_ me, fatty!" 

She couldn't help but laugh as she removed the heavy arm. "Okay, who's gonna help me with this lump? I think Cid's getting lonely over there."

Cloud stepped forward, taking Barret's other side. "Marlene, _how_ do you put up with him?"

The girl scowled. "I have no idea."

Unable to hide the smile on his face, he helped Tifa drag the man over to the corner. She took the moment to speak to him, teasing in her eyes. "So how's _your_ night been so far?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, snorting. "Like yours has been any better."

Rolling Barret over onto his back, they dumped him on the booth across the table from Cid. Tifa laughed at the sight, Yuffie leaning over her shoulder with a camera. "Awww, Kodak moment right there!"

Cid grunted and shifted a little as the flash went off, but remained asleep. Tifa giggled helplessly into her hand. Yuffie's grin was wide with mischief. "Hah, the next time they make fun o' me for being short or young, I'll just whip one o' these babies out."

Cloud eyed her warily. "How many have you taken so far?"

She looked up at him, the picture of innocence. "Oh, not too many, Cloud. Don't worry."

"It's not the pictures I'm worried about," he mumbled. "It's you. You're up to something, aren't you?"

She gave a toothy smile. "Nothing too bad," Yuffie replied cheerily. "Now go get a drink and stop worrying; it's Christmas for God's sake!"

Giving her one last glance, he walked away, but Tifa stayed. "What happened to Reno?"

"He came back, but I told him that I have a really embarrassing picture of him, and if he doesn't pay me soon, it'll be all over Seventh Heaven, mailed to the far corners of the earth where all our friends are scattered, and haunting him for the next year or two, depending on my mood," Yuffie explained.

Tifa gaped at her. "Would you really do that?"

"Yeah…I just need to find a picture first…but don't let him know!"

And with that, she bounced off. Tifa sighed and shook her head. "I need a drink," she mumbled, following Cloud to the bar.

It had gone rather quiet, now that Rude was still passed out in his seat and Reno was under blackmailing pressure. Yuffie was sitting down with Denzel and Marlene, teasing Cait Sith as he played around with a mechanical mouse, but still kept a careful eye on the redhead, camera hidden in her coat. Red XIII had shown up as well, and was now sleeping in a corner, casting amused eyes across the room every so often before dozing off again in the warm atmosphere. Vincent sat with Cloud and Tifa at the bar, drinking and chatting, secretly glad to be with company other than himself.

* * *

After another hour, Tifa looked over at Denzel and Marlene in one of the other booths. They had fallen asleep some time ago, and were curled up in each other's arms, purely innocent and friendly. She smiled. "They look so cute like that. I'm sure if they knew exactly what I said right now, though, they'd be apart in half a second." 

"Don't worry, I've already got the picture."

Yuffie slid into the seat next to her, pouring herself a glass. Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm old for my age."

Tifa wasn't going to argue with that, especially after she'd seen her blackmailing expertise. "Enjoying yourself tonight?"

"_Oh_ yeah!" she smiled, stretching her arms over her head. "I've got revenge on Reno, annoyed Vincent enough-"

Vincent set his glass down with a little more force than needed. Cloud snorted into his drink.

"-and have enough pictures to last me a lifetime! It's been a perfect night!"

Looking outside, she gave a gasp of awe. "Oohh, look!"

Going to the window, they saw the heavy snowfall, white and beautiful on the gray surface. There was still more coming from the dark sky. Tifa closed the curtains. "It looks like it'll be pretty rough tonight and tomorrow. You're all welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Are you sure that's alright?" Red XIII asked, raising his head to gaze out at the snowy night.

Tifa smiled. "Denzel and Marlene would love the company; it gets lonely around here sometimes for those two.

Cloud cast a glance over at the two children, still sleeping. He grinned. "Good thing Barret's not awake, or I wouldn't be the only one getting threats from him."

Yuffie giggled as she tried to imitate his speech. "'Ey Spike! You stay away from Tifa, you 'ear me, foo? I don't trust ya 'round da poor girl, and I'll blow that spiky head off if ya come a foot near 'er! Foo!" she added as an afterthought, trying out a vicious glare.

It was enough to get Tifa laughing again as she went back to her seat. Cloud shook his head. "I swear, he's a huge windbag. And he knows I wouldn't do anything to her."

"What if she wanted you to?" Yuffie asked slyly. Cloud looked at her, almost alarmed. "What?"

"I mean…I'm sure Barret would have no objection if he knew you two were together. I think he's just worried you'll take advantage of her."

He shook his head again, shocked at the idea. "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "I'd tell you to ask him, but he's passed out right now."

Sighing, he stared at the wall for a minute. Yuffie watched him curiously. "Cloud?"

He snapped out of his sudden lapse. "Hm?"

"You're in love with her."

The statement hit him harder than Sephrioth's sword, and for a minute, he was at a loss of words. "I…ah…she…"

"Glad to see how wide your vocabulary is," she said lightly, leaning back in a chair by the window. He glared at her.

"It's not like that!"

"Mm-hm….of course it's not. Really, Cloud," she said, exasperated. "Men are so _easy_ to read!"

Unable to say anything intelligent in his defense, he sighed again and sat down across from her, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. Yuffie grinned, knowing she had him beat. "Just…go ask her out or something! You guys _live_ with each other!"

He frowned, rubbing his forehead. "That's probably why Barret's so suspicious…" he grumbled. "And we don't exactly live with each other."

"Yeah, because you're gone all the time. And I'll bet that you leave a lot _because_ you love her!"

Now she was crossing the line. Cloud looked her in the eye. "You will say _nothing_ to her, you hear me?" he said through gritted teeth. "She deserves better than me."

"But have you seen how depressed she is when you leave?"

Silence.

"No, I didn't think so. That's because _you're not here_."

"Yuffie…"

"The kids at school were asked to do a report on a modern-day hero; guess who Denzel chose?"

"Please, just…"

"You! He chose _you_, out of everyone he knows! Then he had to clear up a whole matter at school because the rules said you weren't allowed to do a family member, and they'd all been under the impression you were his father! Imagine how crushed he was when the little brats on the playground said no one really loved him!"

All the playing in her voice was gone now. Yuffie Kisaragi was proving the point she'd made to Tifa an hour ago: she really was old for her age. "Denzel admires you more than anyone else; he looks up to you, wants to be just like you! Hell, he came to me the other day asking if he could borrow a sword! We joke around and say that Denzel would be perfect for Marlene, but in truth Marlene is who he wants to protect! Ever since Kadaj and his brothers attacked, he's wanted nothing more than to keep her safe! Everything he does mirrors _you_!"

Closing his eyes, he let his head rest in his hands, sighing yet again. Yuffie watched him, a cross of sadness and concern for him in her eyes. "Think about the effect you have on others, Cloud. You'd be surprised to see how important you really are to us."

With that final statement, she stood up, leaving him alone. Almost immediately, her demeanor changed as she called out in a loud voice. "Aaaah, I'm tired! Tifa, ya don't mind if I take the couch upstairs, do ya?"

Her voice rang through his mind. "No, go ahead. Guys, unless you want to join Cid and Barret on the booths, better call dibs on sleeping spots now!"

There were several other voices as people argued for the beds and couches.

"I call the bed, lads!"

"You're only two feet long including your tail! You don't need a whole bed!"

"I'm a cat! We deserve the lap o' luxury!"

"If you two are going to argue over the bed, I'll just take it and save you both the time."

"Oh, now that's not fair…'ey, come back here!"

"Vincent! Oh, that dog…"

"_Everything's_ a dog to you!"

"Do I need to repeat myself? _I. Am. A. Cat_."

"A mechanical one! Just sleep on the floor, like Red!"

"….Please leave me out of this."

Tifa….what was he really to her? Yuffie was partially correct: he purposefully racked his schedule with deliveries and services to sort out his emotions and thoughts. Whenever he was around, though, it never felt right. Tifa, Denzel, Marlene…they all looked so happy and innocent, something he knew he'd lost long ago. He could sit off at a distance, watch them as if they were in a movie where strange, black sheep like him didn't exist, where there was nothing but peace and joy around every corner. He didn't belong, he'd finally concluded. It hurt, but it was the truth.

"How long are you gonna sit here by yourself?"

Looking up, he saw Tifa standing in front of him. "Sorry…just thinking."

She reached out a hand to him, and he stared at it for a minute. "Join me?" she asked, almost shyly.

Smiling, he nodded, taking her hand and standing up. Looking around, he could see that most of the others had retired for the night, Cid and Barret on the booths still, Cain Sith sleeping next to Red XIII in a little ball, Rude snoring loudly on the table. He was going to have a bad back the next morning, Cloud thought with a wince. Yuffie was most likely on the couch upstairs, Vincent on the spare bed, and Reno on the floor, unless he'd forgotten about Denzel and Marlene, who were still in the other booth.

Sitting down at the bar, Tifa poured him another drink. "Try this," she told him. "It's a family secret to preventing hangovers."

Grateful, he raised the glass to her politely before taking a sip. The warm alcohol rushed over his mouth, sliding easily down his throat. Tifa closed her eyes as she finished her glass up, licking her lips. "That's good stuff," he said awkwardly, trying to find conversation. She nodded, not looking at him.

* * *

"You think we should go now?" 

"Yeah. They're not watching us anymore."

Denzel and Marlene, a little cramped from their "nap", grinned at each other as they slipped under the table, where a piece of Barret's mechanical arm was waiting for them. Denzel gaped at the size of it. "He's got _that_ in his arm?!"

Marlene nodded. "And that's only a little part…see, we can use it as a small gun, and fire _this_ up _there_!"

She held up a sprig of mistletoe. Denzel grinned again. "Great. Then let's finish this up."

"I hope you're as good with guns as you say you are."

He rolled his eyes. "Pssh. Girls. Just leave it to me, 'kay?"

Leaving anything to a boy was just out of the question, but having no other option, Marlene complied, unsure.

* * *

"Cloud…" Tifa started. 

"Look, I'm sorry."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

His brow was furrowed, and he looked down at his empty glass. "I…I know I'm never around. And in a way…I thought it'd be best if I wasn't."

Sighing, he shifted his glass around as he spoke. "You, Marlene and Denzel…you all look so happy together. I've done too much in my past to deserve a part of that."

He was cut short as Tifa snorted. "Really, Cloud…" she said simply "quit beating up on yourself."

"But I…"

Tifa leaned in close to him, poking a finger against in chest as she lectured him. "I can't tell if you're being modest or over-dramatic! Honestly…you need to learn to let a bit of happiness into your life every once in a while."

She sat back, arms crossed as she stared at him. "What's past is past, Cloud. You can't change that. But you _can_ change your future. And sitting around here, moping about how you don't deserve happiness isn't gonna change anything! You want a change, _then find it_."

Something whistled through the air, and they both ducked under the bar instinctively. Looking around, Cloud called out. "Alright, we know you're in here. Come out."

His voice mocked him as it echoed throughout the bar, followed by a snort from Rude. Tifa stood up. "Wonder what that was abo-"

Dangling from the ceiling was a sprig of mistletoe, bright and fresh. Cloud came up, seeing the look on her face as he followed her gaze. "What the…"

Their eyes locked simultaneously, unsure of what to do. Finally, Cloud cleared his throat. "You said you wanted me to find a change?"

She nodded mutely. The ghost of a smile on his face, he tilted her chin upwards. "Then I should probably start with you."

* * *

Denzel made a soft gagging noise as he watched Cloud kiss Tifa. Marlene gave him a light slap. "Oh, grow up! Boys are so…ridiculous!" 

They began sneaking back upstairs, but stopped and winced as they heard a voice. "Denzel."

He looked over sheepishly. "Yes, Cloud?"

Cloud was looking at him, his face devoid of expression. The silence in the air became almost tangible, Marlene doing her best to look anywhere besides Tifa's face. Finally, he dropped the bomb.

"You did good this time, kid. But next time…"

He grinned. "Don't listen to Yuffie. She'll get you into trouble if you're not careful."

Smiling, he nodded. "Okay, you two. Get to bed now," Tifa called after them. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Tifa!" they chorused, making their way up the stairs.

"See, I told you everything would work out!"

"How could you tell me anything? You were laughing the whole night!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

There was a slap. "Ow! Girls shouldn't be allowed to hit!"

"Well boys shouldn't be jerks, but I didn't get _that_ wish, did I?"

Tifa laughed as she listened to the two of them argue their way to bed. "I thought they'd be too tired…looks like I was wrong."

Cloud pulled her close, his fingers running through her hair. "It was a fun night. I think Barret, Cid, and Rude are out for now."

She nodded, then remembered something. "I doubt Reno left a bed open for one of the kids."

"Denzel can take my bed," he murmured in her ear. "I'll just share yours."

Tifa couldn't help but laugh, but stopped abruptly as she heard the horrifying sound of a camera clicking.

"Kodak moment!"

Cloud didn't move, but his eyebrow twitched. "Yuffie hunting tomorrow?" Tifa suggested.

"Most definitely."

* * *

**_Well, there ya go! I tried to make it as un-Christmas-ish as possible, since it's June and...yeah, I wasn't planning on waiting a whole six and a half months. It's kinda rushed in some places...probably because there's a lot of dialogue. Once again, I don't know all the characters that well, so I hope I got their personalities right! Don't just favorite my story, like a bunch of people have been doing...just click that little button in the corner and tell me how it was!_**

**_kitsune no tsuki_**


End file.
